The present invention relates to a novel system for delivery of oxygen to a patient and more particularly to a system which can be used to replace conventional oxygen masks and nose cannula oxygen delivery systems.
Common problems with a conventional oxygen mask include:
1. Some patients find it claustrophobic.
2. Patients often get nosebleeds from the dryness of the nasal cannulas.
3. Patients must take the mast off to speak or eat thereby discontinuing therapy.
4. Some patients are allergic to the elastic (latex allergy).
5. Some patients feel ill when they wear an oxygen mask, (the psychological effect is truly remarkable on the patient and the patient""s family alike).
6. Patients often aspirate if they vomit while wearing the mask.
7. The mask cannot be used during facial surgery due to intrusions into the sterile field.
8. The mask cannot be worn if the patient has facial injuries such as burns.
9. Skin irritation is often found from the plastic.
10. The face mask does not effectively fit all sizes and shapes of face. Often the soft plastic masks are delivered in a deformed fashion.
11. The face mask usual necessitates clipping the oxygen delivery tube in front of the patient at the bottom of the mask. This is awkward and inconvenient as it may interfere with a patient""s movement.
12. The face mask creates irregular infusion of oxygen by the patient, with exhaled air from the patient being mixed with oxygen in the mask.
Another current approach to oxygen delivery to a patient employs an oxygen delivery tube with tubular, open ended nasal prongs or cannula at the delivery end of the tube for insertion into a patient""s nasal passages. Disadvantages of nasal cannulas include:
1. The patient may not be a nose breather.
2. Patents often get nose bleeds from the dryness of the nasal cannulas.
3. Patients find the front oxygen cord, necessary with nasal cannulas, difficult to handle as it hangs down directly in front of them and applies downward pressure on their ears, where it is suspended.
Of background interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,688 of Payton issued Jun. 10, 1986, which describes and illustrates a tubular system for, example, delivery nebulized oxygen enriched fog or the like to the face and mouth of a croup patient, the tube being suspended, at its delivery end, from a series of straps secured about a patient""s head. A portion of the tube is mounted on a pivoting, u-shaped frame member so that the tubing is held in front of and below the patient""s face, for delivery of the nebulized oxygen enriched fog. The gas delivery to the nose and mouth area of the patient is through orifices in the tube, near the patient""s nose and mouth when the tube is in position. This system is intended for children, and would be uncomfortable and restrictive to one""s movements, if placed in position on a patient for a long period of time.
In applicant""s co-pending application Ser. No. 09/572,637, there is described a lightweight oxygen delivery system comprising a headband or an ear support to be comfortably seatably engaged over a patient""s head or ear. A clip is secured to the headband or ear support. One end of an elongated tubular boom is secured to the clip to extend and hold its position, when in operation, so that its other end is located at a space in front of, and proximal, to the patient""s nose and mouth. An oxygen diffuser is secured to that other end, to deliver oxygen from the boom to the space in the vicinity of the patient""s nose and mouth. The clip is constructed so as to hold securely an oxygen delivery tube from an oxygen source in fluid communication with the one end of the boom so as to deliver oxygen from the source to the boom for discharge through the diffuser.
In applicant""s co-pending application Ser. No. 09/659,503, an oxygen diffuser for such a system is described and illustrated, the diffuser comprising a body having a wall, the interior surface of which wall is generally of concave configuration and circumscribes a centrally positioned oxygen outlet so as to direct the flow of oxygen from the outlet generally towards the patient""s nose and mouth. A baffle is seated over the oxygen outlet so as to assist in mixing of oxygen with ambient air and avoid a direct flow of oxygen towards the patient""s face.
There is a need for a lightweight oxygen delivery system, which can replace a face mask or a nasal cannula system, which is economical to manufacture and effective in operation. There is also an occasional need to have such a system which does not strap on over a patient""s head or ear. As well, from time to time, the carbon dioxide level in a patient""s exhaled breath must be monitored. It is thus an object of one embodiment of the present invention to provide a lightweight, economical combination oxygen delivery and carbon dioxide monitoring system.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a lightweight oxygen delivery device for a patient comprising an elongated tube which is bendable to a particular shape and capable of maintaining that shape. The tube is to carry oxygen and has a first end and a second end. The first end is releasably connectable to an oxygen delivery source. To the second end of the tube is secured an end of a rigid elbow. An oxygen delivery passageway extends from that end of the elbow to its other end. An oxygen diffuser is connected to that other end of the elbow. The diffuser comprises a body having a wall, the interior surface of which wall is of generally concave configuration. The wall circumscribes a centrally positioned oxygen outlet communicating with that other end of the elbow so as to receive oxygen from the elbow and direct the flow of oxygen delivered from the elbow generally towards the patient""s nose and mouth. A flexible attachment surface is secured to the tube, between its ends, the attachment surface carrying a skin adhesive, for releasable attachment to a patient""s chin or cheek so as to position the diffuser proximal to the patient""s nose and mouth.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the elbow is further provided with a carbon dioxide monitor passageway extending from one end of the elbow to the other. This passageway is independent from, and does not communicate with, the oxygen delivery passageway. A carbon dioxide intake, formed of a concave-shape wall, is centrally secured within the diffuser body wall. The carbon dioxide intake fills a significant part of the interior of that body. The carbon dioxide intake wall circumscribes a carbon dioxide intake port which communicates with the carbon dioxide monitor passageway at said one end of the elbow and the other end of the elbow is adapted to receive a carbon dioxide monitor tube, also communicating with the carbon dioxide monitor passageway, during use to collect and deliver carbon dioxide collected by the carbon dioxide intake from the vicinity of the patient""s nose and mouth to a carbon dioxide monitor.
The device according to the present invention provides a lightweight, effective patient oxygen delivery device which is economical and effective. It is ideal for use in emergency rooms and ambulance environments, and may be used during medical procedures where a simple and economical, but effective way to deliver oxygen to a patient is required.